Psychologist
A psychologist was an individual who specialized in the field of psychology. In a conversation between Travis Mayweather and Malcolm Reed, Mayweather thought that Earth Starfleet should consider putting families on starships. Reed, who was not keen on the idea suggested that if they were to do that, then "they'd better post a psychologist on board because I'd need one if my parents were roaming the corridors." ( ) Lieutenant Areel Shaw referred to Doctor Leonard McCoy as an expert in psychology, especially space psychology to which he replied, "I know something about it." ( ) Following the discovery of Khan Noonien Singh aboard the in 2267, James T. Kirk remarked on Marla McGivers' lack of professionalism while on the landing party. While McGivers insisted her interest was not personal, but rather professional (as she was a historian), Kirk responded by stating "good, if I can have honesty, it's easier to overlook mistakes." Upon hearing Kirk's response, Leonard McCoy told Kirk that it was "a pity you wasted your life on command, you would have made a fair psychologist." ( ) In, 2268, Larry Marvick, psychologically unstable due to his love for Miranda Jones and his jealousy of her relationship with Kollos, threatened to destroy the . Jones confronted Marvick about the situation, and offered to help him. In response, Marvick snapped back, "so, now you want to ''help me. Now I know what a mere Human male has to do to get a reaction out of you: make you think he's a patient. The great psychologist. Why don't you try being a woman for a change?" ( ) During the late 2350s, Deanna Troi studied psychology at the University of Betazed. She eventually met William T. Riker, who was assigned to as a junior officer serving on Betazed, who later described young Troi as "''a very serious psychologist." ( ) While introducing himself to his future bride, in 2364, Wyatt Miller told Deanna Troi that his desire was that he wanted "to cure people." Upon learning that Deanna was a practicing psychologist, Wyatt thought that perhaps the two of them could work in together in concert, as they would be spending a very long time together. ( ) After capturing Angosian fugitive Roga Danar aboard the , the prison psychologist at the Angosian colony suggested that the crew of the Enterprise keep Danar fully sedated until he was ready for transport back to prison. ( ) The Doctor experimented with several algorithms that allowed him to expand beyond his original programming, allowing him to be more than just a doctor, but as well, a psychologist, and a ship's counselor. It was not until 2374, when The Doctor enthusiastically supported the accusations about Kovin that resulted in Kovin's death, that he realized that he was not "prepared for the complexities that come with such a responsibility," because his enthusiasm got in the way of his medical objectivity. ( ) Known psychologists *Tristan Adams *Cox *Ezri Dax *Elizabeth Dehner *Doctor, The *Sigmund Freud *Miranda Jones *Leonard McCoy *Helen Noel *Deanna Troi Related professions * Counselor * Exopsychologist * Psychiatrist External link * Category:Medical occupations Category:Psychology